Who's Your Boyfriend !
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Katsuki entend une rumeur selon laquelle Deku aurait un petit-ami ! Et il est bien décidé à découvrir l'identité de ce dernier ! [Attention risques de SPOIL]
1. Prologue

**Hello Everybody !**  
 **Dans mon dernier OS, je vous parlais d'une fiction sur du KatsuDeku, la voilà !**

 **Je posterais un chapitre chaque jours, étant donné que j'ai déjà tout écrie. Ce sera une courte fiction pas très sérieuse, un peu comique.**

 **Et c'est pour ces raisons que je me suis dis " Mh, ce n'est quand même pas une vrai fiction en bonne et due forme !" Donc je vous rassure, pour ceux qui voulaient quelque chose de sérieux et de travaillé, je travaille sur une autre fiction !**

 **Cette dernière va mettre un peu de temps à arriver, parce que je veux essayer d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance quand je commencerais à publier. Surtout que cette fiction me demandera pas mal de recherches pour la rendre réaliste. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous montrer ce projet !**

 **Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, sur cette fiction je posterais chaque jours. Il y a en tout 10 chapitres, sans compter le prologue. Je posterais demain aux alentours de 19h !**

 **J'espère que, même si cette fiction n'est pas bien sérieuse, elle vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

La journée avait commencé de façon tout à fait ordinaire pour Katsuki.

Il s'était réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude, il n'avait rencontré aucun problème sur le chemin de l'école et les cours s'étaient passés normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans la prestigieuse école de Héros, U.A.

Sauf que voilà, cette journée n'était pas ordinaire. Il était tranquillement en train de regagner la salle de cours lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre deux filles de sa classe dont il avait oublié le nom. Il s'avait juste que l'une d'entre elle traînait souvent avec Deku. C'était d'ailleurs contre elle qu'il s'était battu lors du Festival Sportif de U.A. L'autre ressemblait à un crapaud.

« Et tu sais, l'autre jour j'ai vu Deku-kun et son petit-ami en rendez-vous ! Ils étaient trop mignons !

\- Oui, ils vont bien ensembles.»

Sous le choc, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Il devait tirer une drôle de tronche car Kirishima le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Oy, ça va mec ?»

Bien sur qu'il allait bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si apprendre que ce crétin de Deku avait un petit copain allait le toucher ou quoi que ce soit !

Non vraiment.

Ça ne lui faisait rien.

Rien du tout.

Oui voilà, ce qui le choquait le plus soit que Deku sorte avec un mec. Il ne savait pas du tout que Deku était gay. Et aux dernières nouvelles, lui et la fichu fille flottante s'entendaient bien.

Quel était le type de mec de Deku ? Gentil ? Viril ? Oh et puis qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?!

Ce n'était pas comme si ça intéressait !

Tch. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui sortait avec Deku.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment d'amis du collège alors il ne pouvait l'avoir rencontré qu'au lycée. Dans leur classe.

Oui, il allait savoir qui sortait avec Deku.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Iida Tenya

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai une heure de retard, mais j'ai une excuse ! A vrai dire, un jeune homme a eu un accident de moto et j'étais pas loin alors j'ai joué les secouristes...**

 **Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une heure !**

 **Sinon, comme vous l'avez peut-être vu en voyant la longueur de ce chapitre, qu'il était court. Je préviens, ils le sont à peu près tous. Je suis désolée si ça vous déçoit ^-^'**

 **Demain, je poste le chapitre à 17h ! Etant donné qu'après je serais en vacances, je pourrais poster à n'importe quelle heure ! Et j'aimerais poster à une heure régulière donc si vous voulez, en review vous pouvez proposer une heure à laquelle je posterais mes chapitres ! Évitez juste la nuit et tôt le matin ! Voilà voilà !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Iida Tenya**

Bakugou Katsuki était bien décidé à trouver qui était le putain de petit-ami de Deku. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu demander au principal concerné ou aux deux bécasses. Mais il avait de la fierté, bordel !

Ses soupçons s'étaient naturellement posés sur Iida Tenya. Ce grand brun avec un balais dans le cul était insupportable. Cet espèce d'accro aux règles et à la courtoisie était, avec la fille flottante, la personne la plus proche de Deku.

Ce crétin était tout le temps en train de veiller sur le vert, toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Et bon sang, qu'est ce que ça le faisait chier de le voir tourner autour d'Izuku !

Pendant une journée entière il les avait surveillé du coin de l'œil, attendant le moindre signe lui confirmant que Deku sortait bien avec monsieur coincé des boules.

Au final, ses doutes tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il vit Iida rougir alors que l'idiote flottante lui claquait un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Denki Kaminari

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Comment ça je suis à la bourre ?)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Denki Kaminari**

Le blond n'était en soi pas quelqu'un dont il devait s'inquiéter. Du moins, c'était ce que Katsuki pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce crétin qui s'amusait un peu trop à se foutre de sa gueule. Mais en ce moment même, il le haïssait de tout son cœur.

Ils venaient de recevoir les résultats de l'un de leur contrôle et, il ne savait comment, Deku avait réussi à avoir plus que lui. Et ce bouffon de Kaminari, après avoir relevé cet exploit haut et fort, était derrière Deku, une main sur son épaule et penché sur lui pour regarder sa copie au dessus de son épaule. Bien trop près à son goût.

Pire, quand le blond avait vu Katsuki lui jeter un regard meurtrier lui promettant milles souffrances, il s'était contenté de se coller un peu plus au vert, en souriant le con, et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

Sauf que Deku l'avait complètement ignoré, trop concentré sur son résultat et sur ses fautes. Et bon sang, Katsuki aurait rigolé ouvertement s'il n'avait pas un peu de retenue. Non, Denki Kaminari n'était définitivement pas une menace.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mashirao Ojiro

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite ! Pour ceux qui ne voient pas qui est Mashirao Ojiro, c'est le blond avec une queue !**

 **La suite demain !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Mashirao Ojiro**

Bakugou Katsuki, avant de partir à la chasse au copain de Deku, avait éliminé quelques personnes avec lesquels le vert, il l'espérait, ne se mettrait jamais.

Aussi, le groupe des «oubliés» se composait de : Yuuga Aoyama, Mezou Shouji, Kouji Kouda, Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta, Rikidou Satou et Mashirao Ojiro.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Sauf que voilà, Ojiro, le mec avec une queue, était en ce moment même en train de donner son yaourt à Deku. Ouais, c'était rien mais suffisant pour lui donner des soupçons.

Mais lorsque Katsuki vit les vêtements de la fille invisible se coller à Ojiro, il se dit qu'il devenait vraiment paranoïaque.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Todoroki Shouto

**Holo everybody !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour ! (Erg, je sais plus si j'ai posté hier...)**

 **DONC LA JE PRÉVIENS va y avoir du spoil sévère dans ce chapitre. Et si vous avez pas lu le manga, ou les scans, vous comprendrez pas les subtilités de ce chapitre et ce sera tant pis pour vous. Nah.**

 **Bon sinon euuuuuuuh... Que pourrais-je dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! Peut-être que cette fiction vous introduira à d'autres couples tout ça tout ça... Avec Deku... Voyez ?**

 **Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec le texte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Todoroki Shouto**

Il était indéniable que Todoroki Shouto et Deku partageaient quelque chose. Il y avait un lien entre eux, un truc que lui-même n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Et bon sang que ça le faisait chier.

Tout d'abord, avant leur combat lors du Festival Sportif ils avaient eu une étrange conversation, qui s'était continué pendant leur affrontement. Et ce fait en lui-même était étranger. De là où il était, Katsuki n'avait pas entendu grand chose. Mais les paroles de Deku avaient dû toucher l'autre car il avait fini par utiliser son alter brûlant.

Et en final, contre lui, il ne l'avait pas fait. Comme si c'était une attention particulière, uniquement pour Deku.

Ensuite, lorsque le vert s'était retrouvé en mauvaise position face au Tueur de Héros, c'était Todoroki qu'il avait appelé pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait appelé alors que Katsuki savait que ce fichu Deku avait son numéro. Mais non, il avait choisi l'autre. Bordel, sa jalousie le bouffait.

Et maintenant, Deku et l'autre crétin étaient vachement proches, Todoroki s'était même intégré au trio.

Et surtout, le regard que jetait le bicolore à Deku était tout sauf amical. C'était un putain de regard amoureux. Ce putain de Todoroki regardait le vert comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Sauf que voilà, il y avait cette lueur résignée dans les yeux hétéro chromes de Todoroki. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas atteindre Deku.

Et ça soulageait Katsuki.

* * *

 **Aaaah... TodoMido est l'un de mes couples préférés... Todoroki est tellement attendrissant !(Parce que on aime les personnages qui ont souffert, on est des sadiques)**

 _Review ?_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tokoyami Fumikage

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour !**

 **(Désolé du retard, j'avais oublié ^^')**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Tokoyami Fumikage**

Fumikage Tokoyami était quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Bien qu'il ai choisi la carrière de héros, Tokoyami semblait vivre dans un monde ténébreux. La décoration de sa chambre en était l'exemple même. Alors l'imaginer sortir avec Deku était... Bizarre. Et puis, avec la tête de piaf que se trimbalait l'autre, cela aurait été de la zoophilie non ? Ouais, franchement bizarre.

De plus, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup ces deux-là. Alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de soupçons à avoir sur une hypothétique relation entre Deku et Tokoyami. Mais voilà, Katsuki était à l'affut du moindre petit signe. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils faisaient exprès pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien et qu'ils se retrouvaient en cachette le soir dans la cham-

Intérieurement, Katsuki se mit une claque pour arrêter le cheminement de ses pensées.

Merde.

Il était définitivement paranoïaque.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hitoshi Shinsou

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour ! Si vous ne connaissez pas ce personnage ou que vous ne voyez pas qui c'est, c'est le premier gars qu'Izuku a affronté lors du tournois du festival de sport. Son Alter lui permet de laver le cerveau des gens pour les contrôler !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de vous répondre et j'en suis désolée mais sachez que je les lis toutes !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Hitoshi Shinsou**

Hitoshi Shinsou n'avait jamais attiré l'oeil de Katsuki. Premièrement, Katsuki n'en avait rien à foutre des autres, et deuxièmement, ce zombie n'était même pas dans la même section que lui. Le jour où il avait remarqué son existence était celui du Festival Sportif, lors du combat entre Deku et lui.

Finalement, Katsuki avait fini par l'oublier : le zombie ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer Deku et tant mieux, parce que avec un Alter pouvant contrôler les gens, Katsuki préférait le voir loin du vert.

Sauf que voilà, si le blond repensait à l'autre zombie, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Et le problème, il était très gros. Allez savoir pourquoi et comment, mais l'autre punk et Deku étaient devenus amis.

Et avec l'Alter qu'avait l'autre crétin, il pouvait très bien forcer le vert à faire des choses, alors Katsuki les regardait tout le temps, du coin de l'oeil. Il surveillait l'autre zombie et ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Un moment, leur regard s'était croisé, et Shinsou s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Deku. Ce connard avait osé l'ignorer.

Il avait fini par partager ses doutes avec Kirishima. Enfin, ce dernier avait fini par remarquer son petit manège et lui avait fait cracher le morceau.

« Si ils sont amis, je pense que Shinsou a trop de respect pour Midoriya pour utiliser son Alter sur lui. Et puis, peut-être qu'il n'a pas ce genre d'intention tu sais !»

Kirishima avait raison.

C'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu emballé sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il était question de Deku. Bordel.

« Tu aimes beaucoup Midoriya, hein ?»

Non, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Kirishima racontait n'importe quoi.

« Raconte pas de conneries.»

En fin de compte, il s'était avéré que Shinsou était amoureux de l'un de ses camarades de classe.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Eijirou Kirishima

**Coucou tout le monde ~**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic, l'ont mis en favoris et ont posté une review ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

 **Ensuite, on m'a posé la question et il me semble que je l'avais déjà dit dans les nda de mon prologue, mais oui je vais bien faire une autre fiction, beaucoup plus longue, sur du KatsuDeku. Seulement, cette dernière va mettre pas mal de temps à arriver pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **\- Premièrement, le schéma narratif n'est pas du tout construit. J'ai l'idée, le concepte, mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui arrivera à nos héros, quelles seront les péripéties et l'élément de résolution. Autrement dit, le projet n'est pas vraiment travaillé.**

 **\- Deuxièmement, cette fiction me demande pas mal de recherches. Tout simplement parce que je veux rendre le tout assez réaliste, il faut que j'apprenne certaines choses (je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoil) et il faut aussi que je regarde un anime pour pouvoir m'inspirer de celui-ci étant donné qu'il est assez riche dans le domaine que je recherche (Damn, est-ce que cette phrase à un sens ?).**

 **\- Dernièrement, la préparation. Bah oui, déjà les chapitres seront plus longs, la fiction en générale aussi, alors ça prend plus de temps. Surtout que je veux avoir des chapitres d'avance sinon, me connaissant, vous aurez le droit à des années d'absences ! De plus, j'ai plusieurs projets en même temps : Une fiction principale sur Harry Potter et un recueil de drabble. C'est ce dernier qui est le plus problématique : cela fait 1 an que j'aurais du le boucler mais il n'est toujours pas fini alors j'ai comme but de le finir le mois prochain. Ainsi, je ne travaillerais que sur ces deux fics jusqu'au mois prochain (ma fic principale est à un rythme de deux chaps par mois et il faut que je prenne de l'avance alors...)**

 **Bien sûr, je commencerais à construire mon KatsuDeku, mais je n'écrirais probablement rien. Alors il va certainement falloir compter deux mois avant que ma fic n'arrive. Je sais que c'est long, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une fic ou je posterais 1 fois par an ou dont j'aurais perdu le plaisir d'écrire (Oui parce que quand on est en retard ça arrive).**

 **Je sais que ma nda pour cette fois est très très longue par rapport à mon chapitre alors pour me pardonner, à 19h, je poste le chapitre 8 !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez pris le temps de lire tout ça et que ça en aura rassuré certains !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Eijirou Kirishima**

Katsuki n'avait même pas pensé à Kirishima. Il voyait le rouge comme son égal et -mais il ne l'avouerait jamais- son ami. Aussi, s'il venait à sortir avec Deku, il le prendrait comme une trahison. Pas qu'il lui ai interdit, il n'avait juste jamais imaginé la chose. Après tout, il ne savait même pas que Deku était gay !

En tout cas, s'il étaient ensembles, ça le ferait sacrément chier. De plus, Kirishima pourrait certainement être le mec parfait aux yeux du vert. Le rouge était musclé, fort et surtout -et c'est ce qui le faisait le plus chier bordel- il était gentil. Toujours là pour aider les autres, avec le sourire en prime, à mettre une bonne ambiance dans la classe, à régler les problèmes...

Oui, Kirishima serait certainement le mec parfait pour Deku.

Bordel de merde.

Le rouge le sortir de ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule, toujours le même grand sourire sur la tronche. Katsuki lui lança un regard furieux, bien plus que d'habitude et Kirishima sembla surpris. Après un instant de réflexion, il rigola avant de dire :

« Je ne sors pas avec Midoriya.»

Mais de qu- Oh. C'est vrai. Il lui en avait parlé. Katsuki eût la désagréable sensation de sentir son cœur devenir plus léger, parce que Kirishima ne lui mentirait jamais et bordel mais c'était quoi cette sensation ?

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu te demandes pourquoi tu veux savoir à ce point qui sort avec Midoriya.»

Putain.

Il allait lui arracher la tête.

Malgré lui, Katsuki y pensa toute la journée.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	9. Chapitre 8 : All Might

**Et c'est là où ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes notes d'auteurs se disent : Pourquoi elle a posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui ?**

 **Donc déjà, peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais ici est le chapitre 8 et vérifiez que vous n'avez pas sauté le chapitre précédent étant donné que je les ai posté dans un très court laps de temps !**

 **Ensuite, je vous invite à lire ma nda du chapitre précédent, si vous en trouvez la patience.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : All Might**

Katsuki n'avait plus d'idées. Il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être le petit-copain de Deku. Il avait surveillé tout le monde ! Chaque personne qui s'approchait d'Izuku ! Mais à chaque fois, ils étaient tous innocentés. A croire que le coupable s'était caché...

Ainsi, Katsuki avait monté un plan. Très simple, certes, mais efficace. Ce matin-là, il avait acheté une bouteille de lait à la fraise. Deku avait toujours aimé ces saloperies sucrées, et cette boisson était sa préférée.

Il l'avait mise dans son casier à chaussures, accompagné du petit mot « De la personne que tu aimes.». Lorsque Deku verrait le petit présent, il irait immédiatement remercier celui qu'il penserait être l'expéditeur, son petit copain. Son plan était parfait !

Quand Izuku découvrit son petit cadeau, il réfléchit pendant un instant avant de courir vers... All Might. Pour le remercier. Katsuki n'avait pas pu empêcher son alter de se manifester.

« Mec, tu sais que c'est pas dans ce sens-là ?»

Oui, il savait, il était pas con. Mais ça le faisait quand même chier.

* * *

 **L'idée de ce chapitre ne vient pas de moi, j'ai été inspirée d'un fanart que je ne retrouve malheureusement plus. Il me semble que plusieurs personnes avait mis dans le casier d'Izuku un présent avec la note "De la personne que tu aimes" (en anglais) et ensuite Izuku était allé voir All Might !**

 _Review ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Shouta Aizawa

**Coucou tout le monde !**  
 **Voici le chapitre du jour et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, la fin demain ! Mouhahahahaha !**

 **Vous aviez remarqué que le prénom d'Aizawa est Shouta et celui de Todoroki est Shouto ?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Aizawa Shouta**

Bon. Là, il avait totalement perdu espoir. Assez pour douter de son professeur principal, Aizawa Shouta. La dernière personne qu'il verrait avec Deku. Mais il n'avait plus d'options. Le professeur était le dernier qu'il restait. Les preuves qu'il avait ? Peu, et elles n'étaient pas très convaincantes.

Le professeur, lorsqu'il avait testé leurs performances, avait empêché Deku d'utiliser son Alter. Et, il l'avait compris plus tard, l'avait empêché de se détruire le bras. De plus, il l'avait laissé recommencer.

Et, deuxième argument, Deku avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'Aizawa lorsque les vilains les avaient attaqué pendant l'exercice de sauvetage. Mais voilà, Deku aurait fait la même chose pour tout le monde, ce crétin. Et Aizawa faisait juste son devoir de professeur. Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment ces deux-là pouvaient avoir une liaison.

Mais le héros était le seul de la liste qui restait. Et il s'arrachait les cheveux à l'idée que Deku et lui soient ensembles. Ce n'était même pas légal ! Le professeur était un adulte ! Et eux n'avait que 15 ans !

Non non non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Deku aux mains d'Aizawa ! D'un pas furibond, Katsuki se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, prêt à remettre le professeur à sa place, c'est-à-dire loin de Deku.

C'est ainsi que Katsuki tomba sur son professeur principal et Present MIc à moitiés nus et en train de s'embrasser sauvagement.

* * *

 **On m'avait demandé un Aizawa x Present MIc, problème, je trouve que ce dernier n'est pas assez développé dans le manga pour que je puisse écrire quelque chose sur lui (Oui je suis comme ça)... Donc voici un petit clin d'œil !**

 _Review ?_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Katsuki Bakugou

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin la fin ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Katsuki Bakugou**

Katsuki, allongé dans l'herbe, réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas trouvé qui était le petit-copain de Deku. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il cherchait. c'est vrai, il n'en avait rien à faire après tout ! Deku n'était même pas son ami.

Mais Kirishima avait raison. Il voulait savoir qui sortait avec Izuku. Qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir ?

Bordel, rien que de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était aux côtés de Deku le faisait ch-

Non. Ca faisait carrément mal.

Il avait l'impression qu'une masse lui écrasait la poitrine.

Putain Putain.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

«Mec, t'oses pas lui demander ou quoi ?»

Visiblement, le rouge cherchait à le foutre en rogne pour que, sur une impulsion, il aille voir Deku. Il était pas con non plus. Mais, encore une fois, Kirishima avait raison. Il ne lui restait plus d'autres solutions. Mais une fois qu'il saurait, que ferait-il ? Katsuki casserait certainement la gueule du connard qui osait toucher Deku parce que-

Parce que...

Parce que Deku était à lui.

Non.

Parce que il aimait Deku.

Voilà, il avait enfin sa réponse.

Et bordel, c'était loin de lui faire du bien.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Izuku. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pas alors que Deku semblait, d'après les dires des filles, avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Qui le rendait heureux.

Il devait savoir qui c'était. Juste pour lui dire de prendre soin de Deku. Qu'il avait intérêt à le faire.

C'est d'un pas décidé que le blond se dirigea vers Deku qui, en le voyant arriver, commençait déjà à prendre une posture défensive. Les sourcils de Katsuki se froncèrent.

« Avec qui tu sors, Deku ?»

Izuku fut surpris pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, Kacchan venait le voir, d'un coup, pour lui poser une question quelque peu... Ce n'était pas le genre du blond de demander ce genre de choses. Et surtout, le regard de Katsuki. Déterminé, sans une once de colère non... De la souffrance ?

« Que racontes-tu Kacchan ? Je ne sors avec personne.»

Hein ? Oh. Deku venait de dire qu'il n'avait pas de copain. HEIN ?! Il n'avait quand même pas cherché un mec qui n'existait même pas pendant un mois comme un con ?! Peut-être que Deku lui mentait ? Non, la surprise et l'incompréhension sur son visage étaient flagrants.

Alors quoi, les deux bécasses racontaient des conneries ? Très bien. Tant mieux.

« P-Pourquoi cette question, Kacchan ?»

Bordel, il devait faire quoi maintenant ? Tout lui dire ? Non non non, il venait à peine de le réaliser, il n'était pas prêt à ça, il ne pouvait pas... Putain de-

« Je t'aime.»

Dans un claquement de langue, Katsuki détourna le regard, les joues pourpres. Tch. Il l'avait dit. Mais quel con ! Le blond se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main. Les muscles tendus au maximum, Katsuki tourna lentement la tête pour tomber sur un Deku qui semblait très intéressé par le sol, les oreilles rougies.

Doucement, le vert avait enlacé leurs indexs, comme s'il voulait faire passer un message. Avec précaution, le blond lui attrapa complètement la main, savourant le contact de leurs paumes, et l'attira délicatement vers lui, comme si un seul geste brusque pouvait briser l'instant. Et parce que c'était tellement étrange pour eux, de se comporter ainsi avec l'autre. Les deux adolescents avaient l'impression de plonger dans l'inconnu.

Ils s'enlacèrent et enfin, leurs muscles se détendirent, leurs épaules se relaxèrent et un long soupir de satisfaction leur échappa. Comme s'ils avaient franchi une longue et dure étape. Toute la jalousie et la colère que Katsuki avait contenu ces derniers jours, il la libérait.

En fin de compte, c'était lui le petit-ami d'Izuku. Et il comptait bien l'être pendant longtemps. Et empêcher tous les crétins qu'il avait suspecté d'approcher son Deku.

Un peu plus loin, caché dans un coin, deux jeunes filles rigolèrent, toutes fières de leur plan.

* * *

 _Review ?_


End file.
